Naruto clan chrounicles chapter 2
by Hokage1991
Summary: this is chapter two of the first Naruto chrounicles.


Chapter Two

As Naruto put on his pajamas and put on his night cap. He heard a slight knock on the door, so he opened the door it was Hinata." Hi Hinata is everything okay." Hinata looked at Naruto with his pajamas on with his nightcap on passed a blush over her face." Yes although I am a bit nervous though."

"Well to tell you the truth I am too… would you like to come in and talk about it." Hinata hesitated with her answer but she forced her self to say," Yes thank you Naruto." Hinata slowly steps into the room, the rooms are a bit large with a comfortable beds usually used for two people." So Hinata what do you think about Heero sensei?"

"Well it seems that he's has a good attitude and it seems he knows what he's doing but…." Naruto cut her off their and they said at the same time." What kind of training is he going to put us through?" They continued to talk till they fell asleep. In the morning Nodica and Heero walked to their rooms, Nodica opened Hinata's door and Heero opened Naruto's." Hey Hinata's not In here…" Nodica looked at Heero struggling to hold in his laughter letting out a few chuckles as he pointed towards Naruto's bed and Nodica looked inside and her jaw dropped." Quick get the camera." Heero whispered." Right this is so awesome wait till they see this." Nodica said while laughing. She quickly ran down the hall and back with a camera at hand, took a picture of Hinata sleeping on Naruto's chess with his arm around her and her arms around him." Okay got it?"

"Yup, Hahaha" Heero walked up to Naruto and Hinata and said. " Now wake sleepy heads." Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see herself sleeping on top of Naruto, her face turned red, then Naruto woke up his eyes which widen when he saw Hinata on him and at the same time they exclaimed." Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

This could be heard throughout the mansion, fallowed by the laughter of Heero and Nodica." Okay lets get serious, get your gear on and the weights and lets start our laps." Heero said to Naruto and Hinata which were still across the room with a red face, although Naruto was bleeding out his nose." Okay lets go all the way to the finish line."

"Right!" Naruto said, with pieces of blood stained tissue in his noise. They dashed around the training ground behind the mansion, a large training ground much like the ones in Konoha. Heero dashed ahead of Naruto and Hinata, while both of them were struggling with the weights." Come on were almost there…"

"Easy for you to say you don't have weights on you!" Naruto yelled." Oh really now!" Heero said while showing off the weights around his ankles that were ten times heavier than what Naruto and Hinata had, which caused both of their eyes to go wide. As they reached the finished line, which was a large ground with a lake in the center." Okay you can take off the weights now."

"Finally, why the hell are we doing this anyway?"

"Well, were going to work on some serious techniques that require a great amount of speed." In that instant Heero suddenly appeared Naruto and Hinata which caused them to flinch." Now do you see why don't you give it a try? Run across that lake Hinata…But don't forget to put chakra on your feet. " Hinata concentrated her chakra to the ends of her feet and ran and in a flash she reached went across the lake." Wow Hinata" Naruto said with his jaw hanging down." You see you became ten times faster than before, you should be able to do it to Naruto."

"Really! Let me see." Naruto charged his chakra and ran across the lake."

"Wow…did you see that Hinata I was fast!"

"Yes…Naruto you were."

"It was almost like bushy brows speed."

"Busy brows?" Do you mean Guy?" Heero said with a curious look." Nah his look alike student Lee."

"Guy did help me with this technique once."

"Really!"

"Yeah but he got pissed off because I was faster than him."

"Really… you're faster than that weirdo."

"That's amazing sensei." Hinata said with enthusiasm. "well that's a different story lets begin with your training. Were going to start with Tijutsu…I'm going to make two clones of my self and you can show me what you got, alright ready." Naruto and Hinata took their stance ready for anything." Shadow clone jutsu!" Heero duplicated two copies of himself and charged in." You're not the only one, Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cloned a mass amount of himself. Heero was astounded by the number of clones their were. Hinata activated her Byakugan and maintained her stance." Well a gencaygenki as expected of the great Hyuuga clan." Heero dashed in throwing a punch which Hinata had no problem blocking, but it knocked her of balance. Naruto sends several clones at a time to a attack Heero from different directions, but each clone that attacked was knocked back by Heero." Alright Naruto I said tijutsu not ninjutsu but fine to can play that game. Ninja arts of beast mimicry: Lion Dash Jutsu!" In a instant all of Naruto's clones were knocked into the air." You cant beat me with such poor strategy with shadow clones."

"Behind you!" Heero's clone looked behind him and saw six clones rush out at him kicking him the air." Na-ru-to-Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto yelled while drop kicking the clone of Heero to the ground." Hah got you sensei, poor strategy huh" Heero's clone turned into a log in that instant." What a substitution." Naruto said with a eyebrow twitching." Yah that was pretty good Naruto you almost had me there" Naruto chuckled and said," Got you now." A cloned smashed out of the ground with a uppercut nailing Heero in the jaw, knocking him of his feet. Hinata is attaching Heero's clone with all she's got." If you keep attacking without a counter attack up your sleeve then you won't last the long" Heero dashed prepared a jab. Hinata concentrated her chakra and sharpening and shaping it at a fast rate, as soon as Heero was it range Hinata released the art of gentle fist, knocking him into the river. Heero stood up slowly." That was impressive I guess I got way over my head, Arrg… My arm" Hinata block the flow of chakra in the clones arm.

(Back to Naruto's fight)

"You full of surprises aren't you…" Heero stood up wiping the dirt of his face." Nah these are some old tricks when I was younger."

"Good but you have a ways too go… My turn this is what true tijutsu is all about!" In a flash Naruto was knocked against a tree." That's enough for today you did good Naruto."

"Not yet I can still fight."

"Well if we continue I wont be able to teach you anything, don't worry me and you will have a match personally when your down with your training."

"Fine I will defeat you."

"Well see…"

(Back to Hinata)

Heero flashed across the river with waves forming from his speed, when he stopped Hinata flew back." I think that's enough you did well ahhhh." Heero looked at his shoulder and saw the marks of his chakra circulatory plugged. The real Heero appeared and saw the damage of his clones Naruto caused some injuries and Hinata caused some to, in that instant the clones vanished giving Heero the knowledge of the fight he had with them." Well jugging by this Naruto your tijutsu depends on your amount of clones and Hinata your style of fighting is based on the Hyuuga gentle fist art, so good but you need to work on it."

"Hahaha" Naruto laughed with a fox grin. "Ill teach you some tijutsu tomorrow but now let's go get some lunch."

"All right I'm starving, by the way what was that jutsu you used against me."

"That was nothing compared to what you're going to be learning from me." They walked back to the house to eat lunch which Nodica Prepared for them. While they were eating Naruto was asking Heero questions." Hey sensei what's next after this?"

"Well were going to train with ninjutsu."

"Really."

"Yes now finished eating for we can get started." Hinata and Nodica laughed." Hey Hinata."

"Yes…" Hinata said with a nervous voice."Hm Hinata are you alright. You seem nervous."

"What not at all Hahaha." Hinata said with a red face, Naruto saw her face red asked." Hey Hinata are you alright you're a bit red do you have a fever." Putting his hand over her head to check her temperature, which caused her to reached and spill her drink on Naruto." Oh I'm sorry Naruto" she said with a nervously.

"It's alright Hinata" Naruto said while putting on his jacket." No its not that going to stain let me clean it." Hinata rushed next to Naruto trying to wipe the drink off with a Napkin. Heero and Nodica let out a silent laughter that caused Naruto and Hinata confusion." Hey what's so funny?"

"Should we show them" Nodica whispered in Heero's ear." Yah show them." Nodica went down the hall and back with a picture at hand, giving it to Naruto with Hinata hovering over his shoulder." This is…ahhhhhhhh" Naruto said and Hinata let out a meep and Heero and Nodica are laughing so hard their almost out of air, watching both Naruto and Hinata staring at the picture with a red face. It was the picture of Hinata sleeping in Naruto's arms. After the that Heero took Naruto and Hinata to river side training ground." Well lets start with showing me what you can do."

"Oh me first, Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto made one clone of himself, put out his right hand, Heero was curious of what Naruto was about to do. Naruto begins to form chakra in his hand and the clone he made began to form a cyclone in the shape of a sphere, then the clone the clone disappeared Naruto charged toward a rock." Rasengan!" Naruto said while clashing the orb against the rock, shattering it to pieces. Heero eyes widened and he thought to himself. He mastered the fourth's technique but he used a clone, the fourth only used on hand when performing this technique." That was excellent Naruto."

"Yah but you don't know its true power yet watch." Naruto made two clones. One began to form it and the other added the fire style jutsu to it. The sphere was red engulfed in flames." Fire Rasengan!" once again Naruto smashed it against a bolder large flame explosion. Smoke was coming out of Naruto's hand." I still got get used to the flames." Naruto said with a fox grin. Heero was wide eyed, his thoughts went crazy. He created a jutsu that uses nature and shape manipulation." Well done Naruto Hinata it's your turn." Hinata walked passed Naruto." That was amazing Naruto…"

"Thanks Hinata, do your best." Hinata made a silent prayer and began to form hand signs. "Byakugan…" Her eyes were formed out for combat and the eight trigrams began to form." Eight trigrams of fury!" Her hand was in gulfed in chakra striking it mad it collapse and explode. Naruto looked at Hinata with wide eyes and imagine if that was a real person that she attacked." That was amazing Hinata!" Hinata turned around with a blush on her face." Well now that I know what your capable of I can begin teaching you some new jutsu and some new techniques that you can use with the ones that you already know." Heero said with a calm attitude." So let's start on chakra manipulation type techniques. Obviously you both know shape manipulation, Naruto knows nature manipulation, fire is it not."

"No wind I just started on fire"

"well that's not good you should first learn your primary element before you learn others, How about you Hinata."

"I-I don't know"

"Well let's figure out shall we." Heero said while pulling out a piece of paper. "Concentrate your chakra into this paper." Heero handed the paper to Hinata, Hinata then charged her chakra through the paper, which was cut in half." Well wind seems to be your element"

"Just like mine."

"Good you can help her learn to control it, because I don't know how to use wind nature jutsu's."

"You don't! How are you going to teach me anything if you don't know that?!"

"Hey! Wind's not my element I'm lightning! And I only that, water and fire so piss of!"

"Sorry my bad..." Naruto was twitching with fear of his sensei." But… I can still ask someone to help you with that wind type technique's…."

"Who?!" said Hinata with a more cheerful voice.

"Don't worry about it ill get in contact with him, Naruto help Hinata with her wind element chakra."

"Right then, is there a water fall around here!"

"Yah just fallow that trail and don't get lost…"

"Right thanks." Naruto and Hinata walked down the trail that Heero pointed out to them. As they walked they were silent, which drove Naruto crazy to break the silence." Hey you're a wind element huh."

"Yah that's what the Heero sensei said"

"Oh yeah right…I wonder what's going on back at the village."

(Leaf village)

"Lord Hokage! We received some information from the prisoner that we caught yesterday." Said Shikamaru handing, Tsunade a sheet of paper. Shikamaru stood their and watched Tsunade read the report. Tsunade looked shocked when she finished reading the report." Or-Orochimaru was defeated… By who?!"

"It was Naruto's old team mate Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Shikamaru find Kakashi and Jeraia and tell them to see me a.s.a.p."

"Right."

Kakashi was having a discussion with Jiraia over Naruto's training." Who's Training Naruto?"

"Its you're the fourth young friend Heero." Said Jiraia.

"Heero, the one sensei entrusted that jutsu with, he should be Iruka's age by now."

"Yup and I even remember the time that you, him and Guy used to compete."

"Yeah I remember that Guy and him were doing the weight training and he was a bit faster than Guy at a very young age in fact."

"yes, you and Guy were Chunin then and he just turned Genining at the time but he was still fast and strong, so Naruto should be alright but just in case you Iruka and me will go and see his progress every two months." After that Shikamaru showed up with Tsunade's message. As they entered the office Tsunade greeted them with a serious face." Jiraia I have some terrible news…about Sasuke and Orochimaru."

"Did he switch bodies with Sasuke?" said Kakashi with a concerned voice.

"No way, Orochimaru is dead..."

"What! What happened?"

"Sasuke killed him and is traveling around with unknown shinobi."

"Should we tell Naruto and Sakura?"

" No not just yet Naruto is going to need all the skill he could get to bring Sasuke back and we need more info about the Shinobi he's traveling with… ill alert the Ambu black ops."

"What shall we do?"

"Ill leave it in your hands to train Naruto… and I think its time Naruto learned about his ancestor abilities right Jiraia."

"You sure he's ready he showed me and Heero that Jutsu, but even so it will be difficult for Naruto to learn its fundamentals."

"Yeah and I've seen it in action, its hard to keep an eye on him even with the Sharigan."

"Yes, but Naruto is getting stronger."

"Sensei told me he was his legacy and he will be stronger than him and me combined."

(Back to training)

Hinata is concentrating her chakra to a leaf watching it slowly bend, Naruto is watching her while leaning on a tree till he saw Hinata collapse from exhaustion." Hinata! Are you are right?! Say something…"

"Naruto I….I did it…" Hinata said while holding up a split leaf.

"Yeah you got it that's enough for today, lets get you some rest Hinata." Naruto lift Hinata on his back and began to walk back to the mansion. Hinata was a bit red as Naruto carried her on his back but soon closed her eyes to rest from her training. Naruto made it to the front yard and saw Kakashi walking towards the door." Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?"

"Oh Naruto I see you've been training well and it seems you and Hinata are being friendly."

"It's not what you think! I'm just helping her out." Naruto said with a red face.

"Right, where's Heero?"

"Hinata Chakra element was wind and he doesn't know how to use wind element jutsu, so he said he was going to get a friend that does."

"Oh well then let's get her inside to rest." Naruto walked inside the house walked down the hall in Hinata's room and laid her down to her bed and walked towards her door turn around and heard Hinata call him, he turned around to see her still sleeping and smiled and walked down the hall to speak with Kakashi." Hey Naruto tell me what has Heero been training you?"

"Not much!" Naruto said while Kakashi was handing him a bottle of water, but as he did Kakashi let the bottle slip and in a blink of an eye Naruto was right next to Kakashi drinking the bottle water." Thanks sensei I am thirsty." Kakashi thought to himself ( He's gotten a lot faster than before Heero is trying to train them with what short time, I got to say I'm impressed.) " Hey Kakashi sensei!"

"Oh I'm sorry I got lost in thoughts there, so what have you been doing with Hinata?"

"Heero put me in charge of getting in touch with her element so I thought her how to use her element, before I did infact." Kakashi was puzzled by Naruto's change of attitude he seemed more excited than upset." Long time no see Kakashi." Kakashi turned around and saw Heero and Nodica come through the door." Ah Heero just the guy I needed to talk to."

"Alright just give me a moment." Heero then turned and looked at Naruto." Where's Hinata?"

"She's resting."

"Alright ill discuss how you and Hinata will be trained at diner." Heero said while he walked outside with Kakashi. Nodica walked into the kitchen and began cooking some food." Hey whatcha cooking."

"Oh it's a secret."

"Come on give me a hint."

"Nope…"

"Hmmm fine ill check on Hinata then." Naruto said while walking down the hall. Naruto slowly opened the door for he wouldn't wake Hinata up. Naruto then peeked through the door to see her still talking in her sleep. Naruto thought to himself (wow she seems so peaceful in her sleep. I wonder what's she dreaming about…) his train of thought was broken by the sound of Hinata waking up. Hinata turned her attention towards the door." Naruto?"

"Hey Hinata you alright."

"Yes, I think I just used a little too much of my chakra, that's all."

"Either way I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata said too Naruto with a small blush on her face which then caused Naruto face to turn red." It was nothing uh well Nodica is cooking dinner so ill see you then."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Oh just to talk with Kakashi sensei."

"Kakashi's here?"

"Yup I saw him on the back to the mansion."

"Oh I need to ask him something to ill go with you." Hinata took three steps towards the door and collapsed, then when she woke up she was in Naruto's arms again with Kakashi and Heero hovering over them." Hey you shouldn't move after using so much chakra, training with element types takes a lot out of yah so just take it easy." Heero said." Hinata this is for you Kurenai sent it to you."

"Kurenai sensei?" Hinata said while opening the letter that Kakashi handed her. Hinata read a few lines on the letter." I'm glade to hear from my team."

"Yeah anyway I got to head back to the village Naruto train hard and stay out of trouble."

"Right you too Kakashi sensei."

"Hey dinners almost ready why don't you stay Kakashi?"

"No thanks I really have to get back see yah." Nodica entered the room." Hey time to eat and I made something special. Naruto and Heero are staring down at the food before them." Nodica this looks great!" Heero said

"Yeah this is great I can't wait." Naruto said with mouth watering look

"It looks very delicious."

"Thank you Hinata and Heero, Naruto don't make a mess." They ate a feast of Yakitori, Rice, and Yakizakana." Hey sensei you said you were going to tell us some thing now right."

"Yeah its about your training ill be teaching you tijutsu Naruto and Hinata will train be trained by Nodica."

"Why can't you train her sensei?!"

"Well I don't know any fighting style in the techniques your going to learn for Kunoichi, but Nodica does you see."

"Still…"

"It's okay Naruto ill still be learning the same techniques but a different style."

"Okay now that's settled an team mate of mine is going to teach both of you wind style jutsu."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see and for weapon training ill be training you in that, so that's how your going to be trained for your time here so eat up and get some rest you'll be needing it." Naruto looked puzzled about who was going to train him and Hinata ninjutsu. After dinner Naruto sat down on the floor working on his chakra. He then heard a small knock on the door, and got up to open it." Hey Hinata having trouble sleeping?"

"No just wondering if you're alright Naruto."

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking about the training today."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For passing out during training."

"Hinata don't say stuff like that you did great today."

"Really…" Hinata was happy with Naruto's encouragement.

"Yeah it took me a while to get that technique down and I passed out a few times, in fact you did better than I did." Naruto's comment left her speechless. "Hey Hinata are you okay are you still tired from today."

"No I'm okay Naruto, good night Naruto…"

"Right, good night Hinata."

(Back at the Village)

Kakashi and Jiraia are in Tsunade's office discussing Naruto's training." So how is he?" Tsunade asked with concern." He's alright and the results of the first day were remarkable, he's twice more faster than before close to Lee's speed."

"Guy's apprentice well, well the results in the end of this training might be interesting."

"Heero told me that we can't teach him just yet till after the training, and that me and Jiraia should also help."

"Then its settled you three prepare Naruto after his training."


End file.
